


if you

by yucc



Series: international fanworks day 2018 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: "Say, if you never became a doctor, what would you do?"





	if you

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>   * **One Piece** is created by  _Oda Eiichiro_ , serialized in  _Weekly Shounen Jump_ , published by  _Shueisha_ , and animated by _Toei Animation._
>   * Title is part of the lyrics taken from **If You**  by _BIGBANG._
>   * The writer does not intend to gain any profit from this work.
> 


"Say, if you never became a doctor, what would you do?"  
  
Law was ... taken aback. To say he never expected this type of question from Luffy was an understatement. Though he really shouldn't be surprised at anything the man said at this point.  
  
"What would I do?" Law repeated the question.  
  
"What would you do."  
  
Law hummed quietly. He thought of the white walls of the hospital, of the relief he felt when his patients got better. He thought of the pleading some of them made when they couldn't afford the treatment. He also thought of the pirate stories Luffy always brought up excitedly.  
  
"... I'll be a pirate, I guess," Law said carefully. Luffy looked at him expectantly, as if the man was trying to coax more words from him through his warm brown eyes. "I'll be a pirate ... because they're free to do whatever they want." Law smiled slowly, "They have the ultimate freedom."  
  
Luffy laughed. "But you are free now too, Torao. Nobody should shackle you to anything they wish upon you."  
  
"You're not wrong, Mugiwara-ya," Law replied, "but still, there are things I can't do due to circumstances."  
  
Luffy thought about Law's answer. He seemed to find what Law tried to tell him and finally drew a big smile on his lips.  
  
"I bet you will still treat people in needs with care, though, Torao!" Luffy said. His hands were folded behind his head. Luffy's grin brightened up Law's apartment the way the light from his television on a raining night would never be able to do.  
  
Law's chest grew warmer.  
  
"Well, were we pirates, we would most definitely ally with each other, right, Torao? Be friends, just like we are now."  
  
At times like this, Law thought Luffy could read minds, because that was the exact thing he was thinking right now.  
  
"We would, indeed," Law agreed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> my first lulaw here. :') happy international fanworks day 2018!
> 
> thank you for reading. :)


End file.
